This invention relates generally to bathtubs for older and physically handicapped persons and more particularly, to bathtubs accessible from a seated position by means of a door in the side wall of the tub.
Elderly persons, physically handicapped persons and persons recovering from illness often cannot use a standard bathtub without assistance, and they may be unable to sit inside the bathtub once they gain access because of the shape and contours of the tub. Exiting from the tub may also prove difficult and uncomfortable even with assistance.
Several types of bathtubs have been designed for use by elderly and handicapped persons. In some designs access is gained through doors in the side wall of the tub. In others, the seated bather is lowered into the tub and remains in the seat during bathing, or is positioned in a tub with a raised side wall which is then lowered to enclose the tub. Some of the designs are not suited for use in the home, and many require at least one attendant to aid the bather in entering and leaving the tub.
A bathtub for use in a private home should be of standard size and dimension so as to minimize the need for alterations to an existing bathroom. Examples of patents which disclose tubs suitable for home use are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,380,O78, 3,719,960, 4,360,935, and 4,583,251. These patents disclose bathtubs with hinged doors which open outwardly or inwardly, a door which slides into an opening in the side wall and can be removed when the tub is not in use, and a door which slides into a space below the tub. Although intended for use by elderly or handicapped persons, these designs have some disadvantages. The disadvantages of an outwardly opening door include leakage due to water pressure, lack of stability and/or support for a bather entering and leaving the tub, the need for additional space in the room to accommodate the door, and the lack of ease in closing the tub door when an unattended bather is seated in the tub. Disadvantages of an inwardly opening door include lack of stability and interference with the safe egress from the tub. Lifting a door out of the side wall may require more strength and dexterity than persons for whom such tubs are designed possess.